


There For You

by deirdre_aithne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Angst, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/pseuds/deirdre_aithne
Summary: Bill and Charlie had a thing, until Charlie went missing without any warning. Now that he's back again, Bill can't help but remember what he's been missing. But who is the new little girl who smells so much like him?





	There For You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wizsprogs.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

"Oh, Bill, wonderful! Your brothers should be here soon, you were the first to arrive."  
  
Bill allowed himself to be ushered into the house by his mum, murmuring what he knew she'd want to hear when she asked how he'd been and dropping himself at one end of the aged sofa in the living room when she waved for him to sit. She popped into the kitchen and back out again with a drink, smiling and patting his hand as she handed it to him.  
  
"You're sure that you're alright, dear?"  
  
"Fine, mum," Bill answered and offered his mother a smile. She'd been far too fond of checking up and asking him multiple times how he was doing since the divorce had finalized, as though she expected he might have a sudden breakdown over it all. At times, he wondered if she forgot that he'd been the one to file for it, rather than Fleur. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he took a sip of his drink, ignoring the way his mother continued watching him with a worried look, and flicked his gaze towards the Floo when it flared to life.  
  
His first thought was that the swirl of green flames had played some trick on his eyes as he watched Charlie step through. His hair was longer than it had been the last time he'd seen him, and his skin was a little paler, as though he hadn't been spending quite as much time outdoors. There was a tired look to his face, though he looked somehow brighter and more happy than Bill had ever seen him, at the same time. Even from his place on the sofa, he could smell Charlie's scent in an instant, and with it came a flood of memories that he'd been struggling against for the past year.  
  
Bill opened his mouth to speak, torn between greeting his brother and demanding answers of where he'd been for all this time. But before any of the words could leave his lips, a second scent caught his attention and his gaze flickered to the small body cradled in Charlie's arms and his blood ran cold. 

 

 

 

*-*-*-*-*

  
  
_"You look terrible tonight."_  
  
_Bill looked up from his pint with a glare that softened slightly when he saw Charlie sliding into the seat across from him. Shrugging one shoulder, he lifted his pint to his lips and took a long drink, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth after as he replaced his mug to the table with a loud thud. "Fleur left me. For the night," he added when Charlie's eyes widened. "The moon..." He waved his hand in a vague, dismissive gesture, but the low growl rumbling in his throat gave away his annoyance._  
  
_"Thought that whole thing didn't matter to her? She certainly made a point of yelling as much at Mum when it first happened."_  
  
_Focussing his gaze on Charlie again, Bill's lips pulled into a rueful smile as he gestured to his face, the left side of it marred with four long, vibrant scars that had never faded, crossing his face at an angle from high on his forehead to low on his jaw. "She said the_ scars _didn't matter. Anything that came along with them was a different story, it seems." Bill dropped his hand and flicked his eyes away from Charlie, the muscle at the top of his lip twitched and his nails were digging into the wood of the table between them as he let out a low, snarling sound. "If I had a proper transformation, I imagine she'd leave me entirely, you know. As it is, she just flounces off to her mother's for a few days every month and leaves me to deal with things on my own."_  
  
_Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Charlie gesture to the bar, and a moment later, a bottle of Firewhisky and two shot glasses were deposited on their table._  
  
_"Doesn't really seem fair, to me," Charlie said, picking up the bottle and pouring them both a generous measure of Firewhisky, nudging Bill's glass towards him. "Isn't there a whole 'for better or worse' thing in the vows you took? She should be there..."_  
  
_"Well, she_ isn't _," Bill snapped sharply, curling his hand tight around his glass and knocking it back in one. He slammed the empty glass back onto the table and winced, glancing at Charlie with an apology on his lips, but stopped when he sniffed at the air. He'd caught sight of Charlie shuddering when he'd snarled moments before, and had thought nothing of it at first, though now, with the faint scent of desire hanging in the air around him, it was difficult to dismiss._  
  
"Someone _should be there for you, then," Charlie murmured, quietly enough that it was only his augmented hearing that allowed Bill to make out the words. Watching Charlie for a moment, Bill stayed silent as though he hadn't heard and considered his brother. Broad shouldered and golden-tanned skin, the vibrantly coloured lines of tattoos peeking out from beneath the sleeves and collar of his t-shirt. He was a prime example of everything Bill had always found attractive in other men, and it wouldn't be the first time he'd thought of Charlie in sexual terms, although he'd never thought to act on any of the flickers of fantasies that had passed through his mind. The possibility that he_ could _had seemed like more wishful thinking than anything._  
  
_However, with the smell of arousal adding a heady note to Charlie's scent already filling his nose from their closeness, the opportunity seemed viable for the first time. One corner of his lips quirked up with a smirk and Bill took up the bottle of Firewhisky to refill his glass and top up Charlie's as well._  
  
_"Why don't you keep me company while I drown my misery?" he asked. Charlie's answering smile and nod stirred something in Bill, a strange feeling that seemed to come from himself and the wolf at once, but he pushed it away to be examined later in favour of focussing on Charlie himself, and encouraging him to drink as much as possible._

 

 

 

*-*-*-*-*

  
  
Charlie's gaze settled on Bill the moment he arrived at the Burrow, and he watched the emotions flickering across his face. Just as he was on the verge of greeting him, their mum all but jumped up from the chair she'd been sitting in and clapped her hands together.  
  
"Oh, and is this my darling granddaughter?" she asked, moving closer and reaching her arms out. Forcing a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, Charlie nodded and passed his daughter over.  
  
"Willow, meet your grandmum," he murmured. He could feel Bill's eyes boring into him and struggled against the desire to look at him. Their mum hovered there for several long, uncomfortable minutes while she cooed at Willow, who babbled back at her in return, moving a tiny hand to grasp at one of mum's fingers.  
  
The sound of the Floo flaring up again dashed what little hope he'd had of perhaps pulling Bill aside while mum was distracted with Willow, and Bill moved aside just as George and Angelina stepped through. Harry and Malfoy, and Ginny and Dean followed not long after, and before he knew it, the house was filled to the rafters with family and 'adopted' family. All of them took a moment to stop and talk to him and fawn over Willow, with one notable exception. While Harry was busy holding Willow, Charlie finally allowed himself to glance up towards Bill, finding him staring at him with an unreadable expression.  
  
Biting back a whine, Charlie looked away again just as Harry went to pass his daughter back to him, and made a hasty retreat out into the back garden.

 

 

 

*-*-*-*-*

  
  
_"_ Fuck! _" Charlie groaned as Bill slammed his back against the wall. He'd only made it two steps past the Floo before Bill had been on him, grabbing at him and crushing their lips together in a kiss that was as all teeth and tongue. Bill bit at his lips to draw blood, flicking his tongue across the wound and then pushing his tongue into his mouth to share the taste with him, pressing the length of their bodies together._  
  
_Moving his hands to fist in the front of Bill's shirt, Charlie arched against him with a wanton moan, tipping his head back against the wall as Bill broke the kiss to bite and suck at his neck. Their first time had been quick and hard against the same wall, as soon as they'd arrived at Bill's place after tearing their way through a full bottle of Firewhisky at the Leaky. The times since had always started the same, with Charlie pressed against the hard and unforgiving surface while Bill tore at his clothes and at him._  
  
_By the time they tumbled onto the mattress in the bedroom in a tangle of limbs, Charlie's clothes lay in tatters on the floor in the hall, shed in the rush towards the bedroom. His skin was scratched and bloodied in a few places across his chest and sides, his lips swollen and bruised. Bill's skin was hot against his as he settled over him, pushing his legs wide apart and up to press his knees towards his chest. Charlie moved his hands without waiting to be told, hooking them beneath his knees to hold himself open, and Bill's growl of approval sent a shiver rippling through him._  
  
"Bill _." Raising his hips up when he felt the head of Bill's cock pressing against his hole, Charlie looked up at him with pleading eyes, only to find Bill looking back with a dangerous smirk._  
  
_"You want it, Charlie?_ Say it. _"_  
  
"Fuck," _Charlie breathed, tipping his head back and closing his eyes as he rocked his hips to grind down against Bill's cock. "Please, Bill. Want you to fuck me. Use me."_  
  
_He heard Bill growl over him and then a strong hand closed around his throat, squeezing as Bill snapped his hips to enter him with a single, hard thrust. Charlie's back arched sharply off the bed and a loud cry tore from his throat at the pain of the intrusion without any preparation, his hole clenching instinctively around Bill's cock. Bill didn't allow him a moment to adjust, drawing out of him until only the head of his cock remained inside before snapping his hips to enter him again. He settled into a brutal pace as Charlie lay panting beneath him, tears welling up in his eyes from the pain and his cock bobbing against his stomach, hard and leaking as Bill took him._  
  
_Bill's face pressed against his neck and he tipped his head back to offer it up to him, crying out again as his teeth sunk into the soft flesh. He felt blood well up when Bill's teeth moved away and then his tongue began lapping at the wound and Charlie came untouched between them with a shuddering moan. His hole clenched tight around Bill as his orgasm ripped through him; Bill continued thrusting hard and deep into him throughout, reaching a hand between them to swipe through the come on Charlie's stomach and smear it into his skin._  
  
_Charlie parted his lips and swiped his tongue across Bill's palm as that same hand was pressed over his mouth. Above him, Bill made a feral sound, slammed his hips against him, and stilled, coming hard and deep inside him and all but howling his release. When he moved off him, Bill slid down along Charlie's body to settle between his legs, tucking his hands beneath him and leaning in to circle his tongue around his abused hole. He lapped at the come leaking out of him and then brought a hand up to tease against him, nudging a finger into Charlie and moving it slowly inside him._  
  
_After a moment, Bill withdrew his finger and moved up to lay beside Charlie, stretching an arm up and when Charlie gave him an eager look, he gestured with a fond smile for him to move closer. "Go on, then, I know how you are by now."_  
  
_A soft, happy sound rumbled in Charlie's throat and he rolled to press himself against Bill's side, shuffling down a little on the bed to press his face into Bill's exposed armpit. He buried his face there and inhaled deeply, breathing in Bill's scent of skin and sweat and sex, letting out a low moan. Bill chuckled as Charlie nosed against him gently and his tongue darted out to lick at his skin. One of Bill's hands settled in his hair and stroked it as he filled his senses with him, smelling and tasting him as his body shuddered and finally relaxed again as he pulled his face away to just rest against Bill's chest._  
  
_"And I thought_  I _was the strange one," Bill murmured, and Charlie quickly reached up to swat at his head with a huff._  
  
_"Shut up, Bill."_

 

 

 

*-*-*-*-*

  
  
"She's mine, isn't she?" Bill asked as he stepped outside. Charlie startled, but didn't turn as he watched Willow banging a rattle against the blanket she was laying on. It had only taken him a few seconds to recognize her scent, once he'd gotten over the shock of seeing Charlie with a child, and the guilty look Charlie had had about him when he'd finally met his eyes again after arriving had only confirmed his suspicions. Growling when Charlie nodded, Bill dropped himself down to sit beside him. "Why didn't you  _tell_  me?"  
  
"I didn't know  _how_ , Bill..."  
  
Charlie's voice was soft and pleading, and despite his anger, Bill leaned close to Charlie's side and moved one arm to wrap around his waist. After so long, even the slightest touch stirred something in him, and Charlie's scent surrounded him for the first time in a year as he turned and pressed his face into his neck, breathing him in. " _Charlie..._ "  
  
He didn't know where to begin, whether he should be snapping at Charlie for never telling him why he went away, or for leaving at all. Or if he should comfort him instead, unable to imagine what Charlie must have been going through all this time, facing this alone. In the end, he chose to do neither, simply nuzzling against Charlie and not pushing the conversation one way or the other. After a moment of being nuzzled, Charlie melted against him with a soft sob. When he began turning towards him, Bill moved to wrap his arms tight around him and hold him close, tucking Charlie's head beneath his chin.  
  
"I left Fleur," he whispered, sliding a hand over Charlie's back. He felt Charlie suck in a surprised breath at the words and nearly smiled. "If you hadn't behaved like a total git and  _stayed around_ , you might have known that."  
  
"I'm-"  
  
"I know," Bill interrupted, tightening his arms around Charlie. "I know, Charlie." Pulling back a little, he tucked a hand beneath Charlie's chin to lift his face, meeting and searching his eyes for a long moment. "You're not planning to leave again, are you?" he asked, and Charlie shook his head. " _Good_."  
  
Without allowing himself to think about it, afraid his anger might resurface and make him change his mind, Bill leaned forward and brought their lips together in a kiss that started light and quickly became heated. His teeth scraped over Charlie's lips, and the soft whine that came from Charlie's throat in response pulled a growl from his own. It took Willow fussing to break them apart, and Charlie moved quickly to lift her up in his arms and cradle her against his chest, smiling brightly at her as she settled.  
  
"There now, little one," Charlie said softly, carrying Willow with him as he moved to sit beside Bill again. He looked over at Bill before leaning against his side with a contented hum. "Why don't you say hello to your papa?" he asked as he offered Willow over to Bill, and the words made Bill's breath catch in his throat.  
  
Bill reached to take her, looking into Willow's eyes as she looked at him for a moment and then burrowed herself in his arms and closed her eyes. Letting out a soft, happy sigh, Bill held her close and leaned his head to one side, pressing his cheek against the top of Charlie's head.  
  
"We're going to need some time, aren't we? To be alright again?" Charlie asked in a whisper, and Bill nodded.  
  
"Yeah... But we  _will_  be alright, Charlie," he answered, holding Willow carefully in one arm and wrapping the other around Charlie again. "All three of us."


End file.
